The Soul Snatchers
by Purple88
Summary: Some demons are after Kate and it is up to Faith and the others to find out why...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or the show...or anything else. No profit is being made.

_**Warning:**__ I am terrible at finishing stories. I tend to write odd bits and bobs at night when i can't sleep, but they are never intended to be full length stories. Lately i have been trying to piece together some of these files and make them into something that resembles fanfic. However, there is a good possibility that this story will not get updated or finished for a very long time, if ever. So if you dislike reading fanfic that rarely gets concluded, this is not for you._

_**Note:**__ Time frame for this is sketchy. Faith is out of prison earlier than in the actual show (i'll try and explain that later in the fic). Kate has not yet been fired from her job, but she is close to it. This fic also mildly alludes to the possibility of a female/female relationship, if this offends you then please go no further._

* * *

The Soul Snatchers

"Back off!" Detective Kate Lockley held up her gun, pointing it straight at the other women's heart. She'd had it with Angel and his gang, all they ever caused her was more pain and misery, and this slayer wasn't going to be any different.

"Hey, take it easy", Faith held up her hands and took a step back from the very pissed off looking lady cop in front of her, "I'm not looking to throw down here". Dark eyes searched the cold blue ones glaring back at her. Gee, Angel was right, she really was pissed off with them all. It was clear that in her current state of mind the women wouldn't be in any mood to hear what the slayer had to say.

"Angel sent you?" Kate's voice gave away little emotion, though her eyes spoke volumes.

"No" The lie was delivered with an equal lack of emotion.

"Then what?" The cop became frustrated, why didn't they just leave her alone? Wasn't it enough that her dad had been killed by their kind? Did they have to keep invading her life?! Her next words came out harsh and cold, with her anger barely contained, "I'm done helping you people, so I suggest you just turn around and go back the way you came".

When the slayer made no move to leave she locked her eyes on to the other woman and gave the full force of her glare, letting her know she was in no mood to play games, "I'll fire this if I have to." She indicated to the gun she still held.

Faith was at a loss, normally she would have just kicked the blonde's ass and dragged her back to the mansion, but she was on strict instructions by Angel and the others not to harm her, and besides she was supposed to be one of the good guys now and good guys didn't beat up innocent people….not even the cold, bitchy uncooperative ones. She let out a small sigh and considered her options. She figured that the best thing to do was to try and talk to the women, break through the defences, but she wasn't exactly the best with words, being highly defensive herself. But what the hell? She guessed she might as well give it a go, she had nothing to lose, right?

"Okay look, I don't wanna be here anymore than you do, but I'm kinda on this whole road to redemption thing and part of the job is helping people in need. Angel sent me here to bring you back to the mansion, so that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not here to fight," as she said this she watched as Kate lowered her gun, obviously she had gotten her attention.

"He sent a slayer out to drag me back to the office?" at this Kate raised her eyebrows in disbelief, her tone of voice sceptical, "Why?"

"I'm not big on the details. I've only just been brought into this and Angel isn't giving anything away. As a semi-reformed murderer who not too long ago tried to kill him, I kinda don't think I have a right to demand to be in the loop here," Faith moved slightly closer to the cop feeling that she was maybe getting somewhere and softened her voice slightly as she continued, 'Look, all I know is that you're in a lot of danger right now and I'm s'posed to bring you back to the mansion so we can figure things out."

For a moment the cop actually considered giving in and going back with her. There was just something about Faith that made Kate want to trust her. She stood there letting her gaze run over the slayer's body, sizing her up. She was young and looked like she'd been through a hell of a lot recently, pale and thin looking…and there was such a haunted look in those dark eyes.

Of course it wasn't the first time she had layed eyes of the brunette. A while back when Kate's life hadn't yet come apart at the seems, she had arrested the young woman. Faith, that was her name. After so long on the run, she had finally given herself in. But Kate had never really followed Faith's progress after her imprisonment except to do some light research into exactly what a slayer was. Or at least what one was supposed to be. It seemed Faith hadn't cared much for the responsibilty she had been given. Then again, that wasn't surprising after all the she had apparently been through in her life.

However, even as Kate started to feel some empathy for the girl, she realised she couldn't allow herself to just blindly follow her back. She had no idea what was going on, but whenever Angel and the others were involved, people tended to get hurt or killed. She took a few steps back from Faith and set her expression into what she hoped was a determined look. 'I appreciate the offer, but I can handle myself just fine. I don't want your help'.

At this Faith finally started to get pissed off with the detective's attitude, she was just standing there unwilling to go with her but not prepared to walk away either. Geez, what did a girl have to do to get this chick home?!

Cop and slayer both stood opposite each other, arms folded and eyes boring into each other. Neither spoke or moved. It was a battle of wills to see who would back down first and neither seemed even a little bit close to giving in. But suddenly, the spell was broken by a hideous loud scream that seemed to come from somewhere in the shadows of the alley behind them. The sound most definitely wasn't human. Both women swung around to face the alley, and were instantly on guard.

"What the hell was that?" Kate tried not to sound panicked but she knew that whatever was out there was no match for just her and a gun. God she hated this city!

Before Faith could answer another high-pitched scream broke through the night; and then out of the depth of the shadows leapt a huge snarling creature. It fell upon them in a frenzy of rage. All teeth and claws, a slavering beast that was ready to kill. Kate desperately squeezed off a few rounds on her gun as she backed quickly away from the approaching enemy. But, though she hit the target every time it barely slowed the thing down, in fact it just seemed to infuriate it even more. It leapt towards her, burning with rage. Just as the creature was about to slash at her, Faith threw herself at it from behind and knocked them both to the ground. The fight that ensued was long and bloody, screeches of pain and anger from the creature ripped through the night air.

Kate stared on in horror, it seemed like no matter how hard she tried to escape this dark world of demons and evil, she was never able to. She hated it! And she hated Angel, he was the one who pulled her into this and made her believe. And as the anger and hurt and pain of the past months flooded through her she found a new strength. She noticed a large piece of sharp metal in a corner of the alley and snatched it up. Then she threw herself into battle along side Faith, she slashed at the creature, hit it with everything she had, every piece of hatred she had for the evil things that walked the streets she poured into this battle.

And eventually it was over, the thing lay dead at their feet, its severed head a few metres away. Both women stood there, breathing heavily. Faith ran her eyes over Kate's body checking for any sign that she was injured, but apart from looking a little bruised and dishevelled she seemed fine…in fact more than fine, this woman was hot. She stared at the blonde for a few minutes, appreciating how sweaty she was after the fight and watching intently as her chest heaved up and down from the exertion. The tight top she was wearing left little to the imagination and the slayer found herself absently running her tongue over her lips wondering what the cop would do if she was to kiss her right now...

"What?" Kate questioned, her eyebrows lifting slightly as she realised she was being checked out, "Ah, I forgot. The whole hungry and horny thing right? Is that the same for all slayers, or only you?"

Faith mentally shook herself when she realised the woman was talking to her, _God, don't even go there, the people back at the office won't be happy if you go screwing the woman they are trying to protect _She pulled her eyes away from the gorgeous detective and did her best to act aloof, "Whatever, look are you gunna come with me now? Or are you still convinced that you don't need any help?"

The blonde fought back a smirk as she saw the younger woman try and regain her composure, and then said more seriously, "I get that I need protection if thats the type of thing coming after me…but I'm not ready to see Angel...I don't want to see him"

Faith almost felt sorry for Kate as she heard her speak, it was obvious that whatever Angel had done, it had hurt her pretty bad, but she needed the safety of the mansion. Faith couldn't withstand another attack on her own, she had to get her to go back with her. "Hey it's a big mansion, theres like a million rooms, you don't have to see him. Just come with me, we can walk straight in, up the stairs and into a room. All Angel wants is to protect you, he won't force you to see him." Faith managed to lay a hand on the detective's arm as she said this and was relieved when she wasn't pushed away, maybe she was getting through to her.

Kate lowered her eyes and let out a long sigh, "Fine, I don't like it, but I'm not prepared to get myself killed over this…..lead the way"

* * *

Back at the mansion all was quiet, the rest of the gang were in full research mode, desperately trying to find out why the creatures were after Kate and better yet, how to stop them. As the door swung open, all eyes left their respective books and computers and all were relieved when they realised it was just Faith. Angel stood up, "Wheres Kate?" 

"We ran into some trouble, I had to fight off one of the demons, but I finally got her to agree to come here."

"You okay?"

"Five by five. I'm a fast healer." Faith shrugged off Angel's concern for her safety. She didn't feel she deserved it, "Hey listen, although she agreed to come here, she doesn't want to see you."

"That's fine, just take her upstairs," Though Angel seemed to have a very limited number of expressions on his dark and brooding face, Faith could have sworn she caught a hint of disappointment in his eyes when he learned that Kate didn't want to see him. But the look was gone as quickly as it had appeared, so she could easily have just imagined it.

"You got it"

"And Faith?"

"Yeah"

"Stay with her, I don't want her left alone right now, its too dangerous. If theres any sign of trouble I want to know about it"

Faith nodded, suddenly feeling a strong sense of foreboding. She had always thought of this place as one of the safest in the city, protected as it was with all kinds of spells and enchantments. The idea that there was an enemy out there with the potential to break in to the place and attack them on their own territory was worrying.

Trying to shrug off the bad feeling, she went back out to get the cop. She lead Kate quickly across the main room and up the stairs of the large mansion. Never once did the woman even glance in Angel's direction.


End file.
